Everybody Gets Scared
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter Juliet is terrified of a thunderstorm. She scurries to her daddies room. Fluffiness ensues. Give it a try?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song _You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins. _****I just**** own Juliet. **

_Warnings: __The only warning is super cute Klaine fluff and Klaine!Parent fluff. _

**BOLD- Is Blaine Singing**

_Italics- Is Kurt singing _

**_Bold & Italics- is obviously KURT and BLAINE singing together. _**

* * *

><p>Juliet let out a muffled sob as another crash of thunder shook her room. Her face was buried deep in her unicorn <em>Pillow Pet<em> that Auntie Brittany bought her for her birthday. She turned over and quickly wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks.

She was a big girl! Big girls were not afraid of a little thunderstorm! She put on her best poker face and closed her eyes once again, trying to drift back to sleep.

Another crash of thunder and she had already jumped out of her bed. Juliet knew that this was no normal thunderstorm. She heard the roaring of the wind from outside. This was a monster! Juliet was convinced that the world was ending and she wanted to be with her daddies!

So she made her way down the hall and tried to contain her sobs. Her small bare feet padded across the wood floor. Why did her daddies room seem so far away suddenly? She felt as if she was walking all the way to Antartica! She heard another roar of thunder and she broke out in a run. She rounded the corner and stormed through her parent's rooms.

Her daddy Blaine was still very awake. He had a tray over his lap, his reading glasses on, and he was typing away on his laptop. Her papa Kurt was another story; he was curled next to Blaine, very much asleep.

Blaine looked up from his laptop when he heard a small whimper. He saw Juliet in the doorway. Her dark curly hair was everywhere and tears were falling from her chocolate eyes.

"Julie, what's wrong dumpling?" Blaine asked. He tilted his head to the side and took in the sight of his daughter's sobbing. He frowned as she let out one more broken sob. "Why don't you come sit next to daddy?"

Juliet ran and scrambled on the bed. Blaine shut his laptop and set it on the end table right next to him. He grabbed his daughter and laid her between him and his husband.

"It's so scary outside daddy! I-It's stormin' and I'm r-really scared!" Juliet sobbed. She buried her face in her daddy's chest. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she cried in woe.

Blaine looked at this husband who was now stirring. Kurt rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking at Juliet. He frowned in concern and gave Blaine a questioning look.

"Juliet is afraid of the storm." Blaine whispered.

"It's okay baby, it's just a little storm." Kurt soothed. He ran his fingers through his daughter's tangled hair. His other hand was rubbing circles on Juliet's back.

Juliet turned and looked at her papa. His soft smile made her cry some more. Why did she have to say goodbye so soon? Why did the world have to end? She was going to miss her daddy and papa. She was going to miss daddy's sense of humor and his scruffy kisses when he forgot to shave. She was going to miss her daddy's big brown eyes that always made her smile.

She was also going to miss her papa's face when her daddy embarrased them in a store and his soft look when he felt bed for punishing her. She could have sobbed when she realised she was going to have to say goodbye to her papa's radiant smile that always made her feel so much better.

"I don't want t-the world to end!" Juliet sobbed. She jumped out of her daddy's arms and fell into her papa's arms. She felt her papa's chest vibrate as he chuckled softly.

"The worlds not ending baby."

"B-But wha' about the storm a-and the thunder. It sure sounds like it's gonna end papa. It sounds like the earth is crashin' into Mars!" Juliet looked into her papa's eyes. She was nodding very seriously.

"Honey, if Earth was crashing into Mars, we'd know." Blaine laughed. He had his head on his husband's shoulder, staring at his daughter lovingly. "I think NASA would tell us."

"How would NASA know, is she a very smart lady?" Juliet cocked her head to the side.

Kurt let out a small giggle and Blaine buried his face in husband's neck, trying to hide his laughter. "Yes, sweetie. NASA is a really nice lady who would know if Earth was crashing into Mars."

"Well she can't be as smart as my daddy and papa!" Juliet frowned.

"Well thank you dumpling." Blaine kissed his daughter's pert little nose.

"I'm sorry." Juliet pouted suddenly. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, what could there daughter possibly be sorry for? Juliet sensed their confusion but continued. "I wanted to be a big girl for you guy's, but I can't sometimes."

"And that's perfectly fine." Kurt smiled. He kissed Juliet's cheek and brushed her hair out of her cherub looking face.

"Really?" Juliet mumbled. She wiped her runny nose on her pajama sleeve.

"Yeah! You were afraid everyone gets afraid." Blaine added.

"Do you guys get afraid?" Juliet asked.

"Yep, your daddy is afraid of spidars and snakes. Not to mention in High School he was breifly afraid of commitment." Kurt smirked at his husband. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well your papa is afraid of cheap skin care and department store clothing." Blaine sent a smirk back at his husband.

Juliet was giggling at her daddie's antics when there was another crash of thunder. Juliet squeaked and buried herself in her papa's shoulder again. "See it won't stop."

"Just lay down honey and close your eyes and it will end eventually." Kurt soothed. He gently layed Juliet down between him and his husband. Kurt slowly eased the blankets over the small little girl.

"Can you and daddy sing to me?" Juliet whispered.

Kurt and Blaine gently smiled at each other. "Yeah sweetheart we'll sing to you."

**Come stop your crying **

**it will be alright**

**Just take my hand and hold it tight**

Blaine gently wiped the tears from his daughter's cheeks and grabbed her hand.

_I will protect you _

_from all around you _

_I will be here _

_don't you cry_

Kurt gently wrapped his arms around his daughter. He gently kissed her forehead.

**For one so small,**

**you seem so strong **

**My arms will hold you, **

**keep you safe and warm **

**This bond between us **

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here **

**Don't you cry**

_**Cause' you'll be in my heart **_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart **_

_**From this day on **_

_**Now and forever more **_

_**you'll be in my heart**_

_**no matter what they say **_

_**You'll be hear in my heart, always. **_

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other lovingly. Their hands were intertwined under the blankets. They were going to finish the song when the heard soft snoring. They both looked down and saw Juliet was asleep on her stomach. Her thumb was in her mouth and her face was at ease.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. Blaine reached his hand over to stroke Kurt's cheek. "Commitment issues, eh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well you never noticed my hints and you rejected me on Valentines Day."

Blaine gently smiled and Kurt and leaned over to softly kiss his husband's lips. "Well I'm so glad I came to my senses."

Kurt kissed him back and then slowly pulled away. "Yeah so am I."

The family of three fell alseep in each other's arms. The storm outside was totally forgotten.


End file.
